bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumbaya In Front Of The Campfire
Kumbaya In Front Of The Campfire is the tenth episode of Survivor: Ecuador. Story 'Day 28' After Michaels evacuation, the remaining seven contestants reflect on the past few days, knowing that Michaels evacuation has postponed one of their own eliminations. With a shift in power seemingly growing imminent, both sides of the Cuenca alliance begin to campaign for Josh and Jacobs votes. Seth places his main target on TJ, viewing him as the biggest physical threat left in the game. 'Immunity Challenge' Challenge: Home Truths Answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. The individual with the most correct answers wins immunity. Winner: Ben ''Note: Both Ben and Seth scored a perfect 8/8, with Ben winning immunity due to the tiebreaker being whoever submitted first.'' 'Day 30' With Ben immune, the tribe get to work splitting into conversations to decide which of them should be the next member sent to the jury, with most of their plans having been on hold due to Michael's premature exit. Seth begins to search for the merged idol with his new clue, and is eventually able to locate it for himself. Seth and Ben both feel extremely confident having now got an idol for their alliance, expecting outsiders Jacob and Josh to side with them to split the votes between Brendan and TJ. However, Josh and Jacob begin to devise a plan of their own, not wanting to be pawns in the Cuenca members games. Jacob and Josh agree that they should manipulate the split vote in their favor, and that blindsiding Seth may be the best thing for their own personal games. They speak with TJ, who promises them a final four deal if they're all able to survive the upcoming vote. Both TJ and Brendan feel at risk, knowing that their Cuenca voting block has fallen apart, and that they are viewed as the two obvious targets of the remaining seven. TJ contemplates whether or not he should use his idol, not wanting to waste it if Jacob and Josh are truly flipping. Brendan wonders whether or not he should try and speak with Topaz, who is playing so under the radar that no one is quite sure where her loyalties lie. Just before tribal council, Josh worries that an idol play could screw up his game, particularly if Seth ends up playing an idol for himself. In order to protect his identity as one of the flippers, Josh decides that the best plan of action would be to initially vote for Brendan, sending the vote to a tie and then switching sides to take out Seth. At tribal council, Seth and Ben remain confident that their plan to remove TJ or Brendan will be a success, not expecting Jacob or Josh to turn the game on its head. TJ takes a risk and decides not to play his idol, ultimately taking a risk that pays off, as he only receives one vote, whilst Brendan and Seth are locked in a 3-3 tie. During the re-vote, Ben and Topaz send in their votes for Brendan, but it is ultimately Seth who is blindsided from the game in a 3-2 vote after Josh's plan proved successful. Seth becomes the third member of the jury, with the newly found merged idol leaving alongside him. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running